warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sangiini
The Sangiini are a subterranean anthropomorphic species of Lamprey like creatures that originate from the once isolated world of Hamah'kal, a world that resides in the mysterious Dragontooth Nebula. The Sangiini hide themselves away in massive underwater caverns that stretch all through out their worlds. The Sangiini are a vastly numerical species that dominates the respective food chains of their worlds, sitting at the top as Apex Predators. Having only recently developed galactic space travel, the Sangiini are a relatively minor xeno species but they are quickly becoming more and more of a threat as their technology continues to advance at a slow but steady pace. The Sangiini are vicious and xenophobic to other cultures, and are not ones to engage in non-hostile events with other species. Because of their hematophagic ways, and the fact that Sangiini commonly use their technology to force massive rain storms on worlds they plan to attack, many species know the Sangiini simply as Storm Vampires. Physiology Sangiini are mauve-colored creatures, standing at around seven feet at their full height for males. Tall and lithe, male Sangiini are hideous slimy creatures. Even with their large height, male Sangiini rarely weigh more than two hundred pounds. Their extensive heads end in several tendrils that hide their large lamprey-like mouths filled with vicious hollow fangs that allow them to feast off their favored food supply, blood. Because of a lack of jaws, Sangiini communicate by virtue of clicking or hissing noises. Deep within these large maws is a slithering bone-tipped tongue that is used for slicing and pulling meat into their waiting stomachs. On the sides of their heads are two sets of eyes, with one pair being larger than the other pair. These two pairs of eyes can look independently of each other allowing a Sangiini to view its surroundings with little effort, were it not for their eyes being more suited for low light conditions. All Sangiini excrete a mucus like substance on their skin that allows them to briefly leave their aquatic surroundings to feed on land creatures in times of distress or heavy rain. This mucus like substance only lasts for so long and therefore without technological aid a Sangiini must return to their aquatic dens. While males are tall and ghoulish creatures, female Sangiini are vicious and semi-intelligent predators that are similar in size to the Terran Whale. Unlike their smaller, but more intelligent, counterparts Sangiini Females stand at a massive fifty feet at their largest and weigh up to one hundred tons. Sangiini females possess multiple sets of limbs, instead of the standard two arms and two legs that males possess, that like their male counterparts end in vicious claws meant for grasping and tearing. Like their male counterparts Females have long tails, but unlike their smaller kin they have a much larger and deadlier stinger than male Sangiini. Female Sangiini are rarely intelligent creatures and are only non-hostile to Sangiini Males simply because they view them as methods of spreading their genetics. The sole purpose for a female Sangiini is to breed and hunt. Predominantly females will produce two litters of Sangiini Pups each year, with each litter having around fifty males or two females. The reason for females never being born with males is that at such an age they do not recognize their young brothers as anything but food, leading to cannibalism in the womb. In times of war male Sangiini will drag their larger counterparts onto the field of battle where they will gorge themselves on the flesh and bones of their prey. Certain genetic traits cause some Sangiini to be born with bioluminescence traits. Males that are born with these traits are praised as Children of Hagrulk, the Sangiini God, and are raised as his Warrior Priests. In the reverse females that are born with bioluminescene traits are much rarer than males with bioluminescence and are kept as breeding brides for the males who form the high society of the Sangiini. Bioluminescence Females are usually the largest and produce the most pups, as they are more well-fed than other females who do not have bioluminescence. Psykers Sangiini are similar to the majority of other galatic species in that they carry among their genetics, the Psyker Gene. Most commonly psykers appear solely in males, and it is very rare for a female to be born with hint of psychic might. Very rarely will a Sangiini reach a psychic level of Zeta, as even Eta Sangiini psykers are rare. However weak a Sangiini Psyker might be, they are noticeably stronger in groups of their kin. In large psychic packs Sangiini Psykers will combine their might to further increase their lethal minds. The greatest of the Sangiini psykers become fat and bloated, while also undergoing several physical changes that differ them from their Kin. These physical changes include a beak-like head, three blind eyes, and multiple tendrils. These large bloated psykers are normally carried on large coral thrones by females of fair breeding. Civilization and Philosophy The Sangiinite Nation is governed by a highly religious clan complex, from which countless Warlords and Priests of the Sangiini God rule. The Sangiinie Empire are only truly united in word and can barely be considered a perfect unity. United by their hatred of those above and their worship of Hagrulk, their abyssal god. Clans within Sangiinite promote treachery and murder, as the Sangiini follow their God's philosophy that the strong devour the weak. At the top of the foodchain within Clan Complexs is the Clanhead, usually called a specific title depending on the Clan. The Clanheads are in utter control of their clans and are either the strongest or smartest within their clan. Clanheads hold their positions simply because they are the most cautious, as their lessers are always planning on "devouring" them for their position and property. Below the Clanhead is a whole sequence of priests, warlords, and warriors. These individuals are usually in the best place to remove the Clanhead from his position and adapt themselves into the role of Clanhead. Below the Warriors and Priests rest the foundation of Clans. Thousands upon thousands of Sangiini form the base of clans as worksmen and slaves. Unlike the willing Worksmen, slaves are those members of other clans who have been taken as Spoils of War. Were Worksmen craft goods and other needed items of the Sangiinite Nation, slaves perform deadly labour and are even used as experiments in some Clan's dangerous science. The Sangiini are exceedingly territorial creatures even among themselves. Males jealously guard their treasures and women, as status within Sangiinite Society is determined by the amount of women and coffers one has. Status is also held jealously to a greater degree and protected at all costs. One can lose their land, coffers, and women but status lost is gone forever. When confronted as a Nation territorial the Sangiini respond violently and swiftly. The Sangiini hold their territories in high regard and will prefer to stand their ground to the end than let filthy Above Species take their land. Although greedy and jealous of others' wealth, all Sangiini offer up their wealth and property in the name of their God as those who devote themselves moreso than others are held in higher regard than those who greedly keep their belongings. Religion All Sangiini follow the Bridle of the Storm. ''Devoted to the Abyssal God Hagrulk, the Sangiinite people follow like a pack of rats follow the stench of garbage. The ''Bridle of the Storm is a holy book written by a series of Sangiinite Individuals who either through visions sent by their gods or direct possession wrote down his intent to bring forth an endless storm that would allow the Sangiini to rule the galaxy in eternal darkness. The Bridle ''states that the Sangiini were born of the Storm God's hunger and cunning during his great battle with the master of the Above Species. Cast down into the darkness of the Abyss, the Great Storm Beast swore that all mortals that were born of the Great Sky Beings would fall into darkness and hunger. With that pact of vengence and hatred came the splinters of the Storm God's hunger for revenge, the Sangiini. Born in the deepest and darkest abyss the Sangiini are the instruments of the Storm God's coming. On the day that the Stars no longer shine down and the Great Sky Beings spawn live no more, Hagrulk The Storm Serpent shall slither through rapture itself to bring forth an endless reign of storms. To show their pride and worship of the Storm God, the Sangiini prop up large totems of an aquatic daemon-like creature of eldritch appearance. In reality the being that calls itself Hagrulk is instead an ancient thing of times long forgotten. Throughout various ruins found on countless worlds are legends and mythes of titanic storm gods that ravaged worlds until they were brought to heel by Great Sky Beings, it is thought by Imperial Inquisitors that Hagrulk is the last of these so-called Storm Gods. The so called Prince of the Darkest Depths remains hidden in the darkest depths of Clan Potentra's abyssal homes. There in the blackest of abysses when the stars are right and the birth tides swell, Hagrulk ascends upwards to teach his favored spawn the secrets of the mind and soul. Clan Complex Clan Tempstra Clan Tempstra is one of four major Clans within the Sangiinite Empire. As one of the first Clans to wage war against the Above Species, Clan Tempstra is one of the more militarized clans within the Empire. Serving as the wagers of war within the Sangiinite Society, Tempstra is the more familiar Clan to other Nations and Species. Bearing symbols of a storm consuming the Sangiinite Letter for world, Clan Tempstra marchs endlessly onwards to their goals. As constant wagers of war, Clan Tempstra has a highly developed army used to sustain their constant losses and gains. As wagers of war against the Above Species, Clan Tempstra lives in the highest points of Sangiinite Worlds instead of the usual deep abysses the rest of their kind hide themselves in. Considering themselves the Warrior Priests of The Great Storm Beast, and having the most encounters with other species outside of the Sangiinite Empire, Clan Tempstra regularely demands tributes of soldiers from the other lesser clans as means of keeping their war efforts afloat. Clan Lumisa Clan Lumisa is one of four major Clans within the Sangiinite Empire. As the last of the Clans to enter the fray of warfare with the Above Species, Clan Lumisa has maintained their old homes and have focused mainly on furthering their own efficency before moving onward to new lands. Serving as the masters of technology and creators of warmachines. Known for their twisted ways of using any methods of science to increase their strength and role in Sangiinite Society, Clan Lumisa is in near perfect control of the creation and production of wargear. As masters of technology and their producerers, Clan Lumisa is the most economically and technologically developed Clan as they regularely trade their inventions to the other Clans. Powerful warp-powered machines, advanced warfare that uses the laws of physics to their advantage, and even twisted organic abominations are all under the control of Clan Lumisa. Clan Potentra Clan Potentra is one of four major Clans within the Sangiinite Empire. Having joined the war against the Above Species just weeks after Clan Tempstra, Clan Potentra is by far the largest of the Clans. Easily overtaking the other Great Clans in size alone, Clan Potentra follows the ideology that quantity is by far the best quality. Religious to the point of being fanatics even to other Sangiinite Clan Potentra holds the largest amount of Psykers and Sorcerers within the Sangiinite Species. As the ''Bridle of the Storm was one of Clan Potentra's creations they are the most knowledgeable of the Great Storm Beast and are in charge of ensuring his Legions of loyal Servants are always worshiping and praying. Because of their priesthood-like rulership most psykers of the Sangiinite Empire leave whatever clan they are born to and instead become members of the always welcoming Clan Potentra. Clan Subtrajax Clan Subtrajax is the one of the Greater Clans within the Sangiinite Empire. Having been second to last to join the war against the Above Species, Clan Subtrajax dominated the shadows of the battlefield. Following the ideology that a Storm is silent only up to the point of release, members of Clan Subtrajax are known for their subterfuege. They are the shadows that cling to their foes' feet, the darkness that follows them to the grave, and the knife that slides in deepest. Spy masters and thieves, Clan Subtrajax is forever following their Great God's enemies until the word of murder is passed to their ear. As spies and assassins Clan Subtrajax's members are always the first to spread word of important events that occur within the Sangiinite Empire. Having originally just been a small minor Clan, Clan Subtrajax earned it's position amongst the Great Clans by assassinating the leaders of the other Clans until they voted Subtrajax into power. Clan Stibulux Close relatives of Clan Subtrajax, Clan Stibulux are hunters and migrants primarily. A nomadic people, Clan Stibulux move through the void of space in their Voidsailers going from planet to planet taking what they need. While taking any resources or captives they need the Clan also takes any worthy predatory animals they find with them. They than train and dominate these animals for generations, perfecting them into predators of war. Clan Stibulux are constantly breaking in new species of predators, constantly adding to their already massive hunting parties. When Clan Stibulux finds a proper world for invasion, they give word off to the Great Clans so that they might prepare a massive invasion. Where Stibulux goes, the Sangiinite are no doubt not very far behind. Clan Occulius Born of two birth brothers, one of Clan Subtrajax and one of Clan Lumisa, Clan Occulius are the masters of information and communication. Clan Occulius' founders developed the communication technology the Sangiini Empire uses even today, and their spies were known to reach the farthest corners of the Sangiinite's holdings. Clan Occulius is one of the few Clans within the Sangiinite Empire that holds no standing army, instead they merely use assassination and information handling as their weapons of choice. Occulius Sangiini are some of the few Sangiinites who will deal with other species in non-violent manners, though they are still no doubt loyal to their Serpant God Hagrulk. Clan Cthulius One of the most mysterious and disturbing Clans, Clan Cthulius are outcasts and pariahs among the other Clans. Born in the Abyssal Lands, a deep chasm filled with warp rifts, Clan Cthulius' ranks are mutilated and monsterous. They can be called anything but Sangiini, and the luckiest of their members can't even pass off as normal members of Sangiinite Society. Clan Cthulius however embraces their eldritch and mutilated existance. Clan Cthulius worships Hagrulk as The Mutilated Gorge, and their rituals and practices reflect that. Constantly modifying their DNA over generations and using more experimental technology to change themselves, Clan Cthulius are just barely accepted as members of the Sangiinite Empire. Abyssal Wardens, Tsozar, Capatuz, and countless other genetic abominations all hold their origins to Clan Cthulius. Correlations free to add your own articles to this section, as it's purpose is for the Sangiinite Empire's relationship with other species ... Sangiinite Terminology *Bright Lands - The term used to describe areas where the Sun shines and where the Spawn of the Great Sky Beings live. *Above Species - Children of the Great Sky Beings, Above Species refers to any species that lives on land. *Great Sky Beings - Mythical beings of titanic power, they defeated the Great Storm Serpent in ages long ago. Technology The Sangiini are known for their dark mastery of storms and water. Taught the secrets of the universe and her ways by the Storm God Hagrulk, the Sangiini use their technology to allow themselves to flood outward into the Bright Lands. The majority of Sangiinite Technology is amphibious, working just as well out of water as it does in water. Made to withstand the pressure of the oceans and the vast amount of combat areas the Bright Lands have to offer, Sangiinite Technology is known for it's durability and ability to function well in nearly any environment. However because of the mass production of their technology, Sangiinite Technology doesn't always work as intended. Wargear Munition Using a variety of weaponry in their armies and warmachines, the Sangiinite make use of Autotechnology called Fletcher Weaponry for anti-infantry purposes and Fulmination Weaponry for anti-armor purposes. Fletcher Weapons make use of long metal arrow-like munitions that cause long deep wounds within personal. Countless varieties exist of Fletcher Ammunition, with multiple varieties existing purely for aquatic or landbased warfare. The landbased Fletcher ammunition is simple and easy to understand, using simple fins located on the back to guide their trek through the air more easily. However the aquatic based Fletcher ammunition uses a variety of chemical and physical reactions to guide their paths. Supercavitation and fluid dynamics prevent inaccuracy from the aquatic-based munition. Fulmination Weaponry however is much more spectacular, using protons and lightning as methods of destruction. First off the Fulmination Weapon will "paint" it's target with charged protons, and than cause a small electrical discharge along the path sparking a great bolt of target seeking lightning. Battle Plate The majority of Sangiinite Battleplate is light and easily moveable, as to allow aquatic warfare to be functional and easily completed. In moments when a Sangiinite Warrior enters non-aquatic biozones Sangiinite Battleplate features full headed visors, which are the main reason for Imperial Soldiers calling Sangiini "Dome Heads". Although mainly a simple wet-skin bodysuit, Sangiinite Battleplate has numerous plates of very light angled metal that gift some minor protection to Sangiinite Warriors. The design of Sangiinite Battleplate is to allow maximum duration of sustenance, allowing Sangiini Warriors to stay above water for longer periods of time. Voidsailers Vast leviathan-like ships filled to the brim with water for Sangiinite sustenance. Because of the lack of need for artifical gravity, because of the ships being filled with water, more areas of the ship are used for more militaristic munitions instead of gravity supports. Also thanks to the fact that Sangiinite Ships are filled to the brim with a liquid instead of a gas, the mass of the ship is incredibly high and it is very hard for breaching teams to enter a Sangiinite Voidsailer without the proper equipment and training. Sangiinite Voidsailers are generally very heavily armored and move very slowly because of the amount of plating they have, forcing the use of warp travel for anything longer than intersystem travel. Vehicles Heavily armored like their Voidsailers, Sangiinite land vehicles are known as Landcrawlers, which are based off the crustaceans of Hamah'kal. Large overlapping plates and crushing claws, and heavy shells mounted with heavy weaponry to shred apart rival armor. Unlike Voidsailers, which are filled in it's entirity with liquid, Landcrawlers are not as to prevent them from being too heavy. Sangiinite aquatic vehicles are fashioned after the large gigantic serpents of Hamah'kal. These vehicles deliver their payloads of Sangiinite Warriors to the surface for the crustacean like Landcrawlers to take onwards to the battle. Other Technology Biological Altercation Using the warp rifts that commonly appear in their holdings, Clan Cthulius exposes their Clan Converts to these rifts in efforts to change them. Constant exposure to these rifts has lead to numerous genetic changes to their DNA, which the Teklords of Cthulius use to modify the rest of the Clan's DNA. Since these rifts constantly cause more and more mutations within Sangiinite DNA, more and more genetic abominations are constantly pouring out of Clan Cthulius' abyssal home. The method of modification is simply taking these corrupted genetics, and reproducing them in a culture, and placing them within embyros that will be carried to term. Qusi Conveyance Similar to the Imperium's Astropaths, Qusi Conveyants are those who have been cleansed by the great Storm God's mighty soul. This connection with the Storm God purges most sensation and emotion within the Qusi Conveyant, and leaves them physically crippled. However in exchange for this price the Convert gains the ability to convey with other Converts, allowing long range communication between the Sangiini. Because of this transformation, most Converts must be kept on life support if they are to continue living. Storm Seeders The pinicale of technology within the Sangiinite Empire, Storm Seeders are massive ship like devices that are carried through the void of space to designated planets. These devices use electromagnetic waves to manipulate the poles of worlds to influence weather. Using these devices the Sangiinite Storm Cavalcades cause massive lightning storms to sprout across the worlds they target, allowing them to spend more time out on the surface of the world without protective equipment. Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species Category:Eye of Anutk